The Search for the Spark
by StarryNights513
Summary: A baby has been kidnapped and the only person that has seen the crime is murdered in cold blood. The case is kept closed and twenty years later, the case is reopened and the Winx Club and Specialists are on the case. Little do they know, this case is more crucial than they once thought. Can they save this "baby" in time or will twenty years be too late.
1. Prologue

**So I know that I have another story that I should be updating but I had a little idea pop into my head. There is no magic used by the Winx while on Earth but the personality traits are the same for each character. Also, the Trix and Baltor are like forever youthful, if you get what I mean. Oh well, on with this maybe story.**

A man in a light brown jacket walked down the harbor where boats carrying cargo were parked for the night. He walked briskly on the night with his hands in his pockets and his boots sloshing in the puddles that were left from the afternoon rain that had fallen. The man had walked a few extra miles and heard some banging on the crates however, he dismissed it and kept on walking thinking that it was just an animal of the night.

"Be quiet! Can you not shut her up!?" the man heard a man saying in the distance and heard a faint cry that sounded of an infant.

"Sorry, but she will not be quiet." A woman said in the distance in response to the man. Curiosity took over the man in the brown jacket and he walked towards the sound. He walked into the maze of the cargo carriers and he stopped and ran around the corner of a red carrier. The man in the brown jacket saw a man with long blonde hair wearing a red coat, black pants and boots, and a white shirt. He then looked to his right and saw a woman with ice blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a blue, skin-tight suit with matching blue boots. In her hands was an infant wrapped in a blanket and the only thing that the man could make out was a strand of bright orange hair. The man in the brown jacket knew that something was not right and quickly turned around but in turn knocked down a barrel.

"Who is it?" The blonde man yelled. The man in the brown jacket was frightened and started to breathe heavily and didn't move a muscle. Soon the blonde man held out his hand and then blasted away the crate. "Well, well, what do we have here?" the blonde man said with a smirk on his face.

"I think we have a little friend." The blonde woman said sarcastically and a smirk grew on her face as she moved closer to the blonde man. The man in brown jacket was frozen with fear and sweat started to pour down his face. "What should we do with him?" the blond woman asked.

"I know," the blonde man looked at the woman and then back at the scared human in front of him, "this is the part where you may want to run." The blonde man whispered to the man in the brown jacket. The man in the brown jacket started to breathe even more and stumbled as he started to run away from the blonde man. The blonde man stood there and laughed along with the woman. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,…" the blonde man counted down and held out his hand once more and shot a spell to the man in the brown jacket and the man fell lifeless onto the cold and damp pavement.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The woman said.

"Gladly." The blonde man said and with that the couple flew away into the distance carrying with them the little baby with the fiery red hair.

**So I guess we can call that the prologue or preview. Yeah it is 1 am and a story just popped in my head. We will see where it goes.**


	2. New Case

"Matthews! Get in here now!" a voice boomed and a young man with blonde hair lifted his head from off of his desk with heavy eyelids and drool running down his face. He looked around and rubbed his face in order to help wake him up.

"Why so tired, man?" a young man with short brown hair asked. The brown hair man sat at the desk that was facing the blonde and was reading papers.

"Spent all night awake trying to organize evidence for the Raymond case." The blonde said as he placed his elbow on his desk and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Poor guy, I hope he gets the justice he deserves. It is a shame that he had to go so early." The brunette said looking back on the case as he leaned back in his chair and put a pen tip in his mouth.

"He was murdered. Nothing he could do." The blonde replied.

"Matthews!" the booming voice shouted once again.

"You better go, Sky." The brunette said.

"Yeah, I think that you are right, Brandon. " Sky said as he sat up and stretched his back. Sky left his desk and walked through the precinct and into the captain's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Sky asked.

"No, I wanted to see you five minutes ago but now I have to see you to tell you something." The Captain shouted at Sky. "So until I get really mad, I am just going to tell you what you need to do."

"And what is that? " Sky asked.

"Didn't I just say that I was going to tell you?" the Captain retorted.

"Yes." Sky answered.

"Then let me tell you. So around twenty years ago, a baby girl was kidnapped in this very town. She was the adopted child of Mike and Vanessa Taylor and they were found dead in their home the night of the kidnapping. There was no forced entry and witnesses say that they saw the suspects near the harbor but when forces arrived there was a man in his mid-thirties dead behind a large red cargo container." The Captain explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" Sky asked as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall of the office.

"I want you to take on the case." The Captain said. "And stop leaning against my wall. Matthews." Sky immediately stood straight and unfolded his arms as he cleared his throat.

"Alright, I will do it." Sky said reluctantly.

"Good. Now here is the file and go." The Captain said as he handed Sky a thin manila folder with about five papers inside of it.

"Sir, is this the whole file?" Sky asked.

"Yes it is the whole file! I thought I told you to get out of here." The Captain shouted. With that Sky quickly left the Captain's office. Sky quickly shut the door behind him and briskly walked back to his desk where he threw the folder onto his desk. Sky plopped into his chair, put his elbows on his desk, and put his face into his palms.

"So, you look like you had fun." Brandon said sarcastically. Sky lifted up his head and glared at Brandon.

"If you weren't my partner, I would kill you." Sky said through gritted teeth. This caused Brandon to back up and put his hands up in defense.

"Woah, chill dude. So what did Captain Sass want from you?" Brandon asked.

"First of all, it's Captain Connors and he wanted to give me a new case." Sky said.

"But he just gave you one." Brandon retorted.

"I know but he scares me." Sky sighed.

"He scares us all." Brandon chuckled.

Soon a blonde young woman in a black pencil skirt with an orange blouse walked by holding a cup of coffee, "What is so funny, boys?" she asked.

"Nothing, just talking…um?" Sky said.

"Oh, I'm Stella, Stella Ray. I'm the new A.D.A. here." The blonde said putting out her arm so that Sky could shake it.

"I'm Sky Matthews. I am a detective here." Sky introduced himself while shaking Stella's hand.

"I figured with your badge on your desk." Stella giggled and then turned to Brandon, "And you are?" Brandon didn't say anything but instead stared at Stella.

"Brandon!" Sky yelled softly to get Brandon's attention. Brandon quickly blinked his eyes to break out of his trance and saw that Stella was looking at him as if he were strange. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Hi, I'm Brandon James Grayson Jr. but you can leave off the Jr. bit and the James Grayson. Actually, you don't even have to call me Brandon. You can call me Rob, you look like a 'Rob' girl. Not saying that you look like you like a certain name. I don't know you, I don't know your life, what am I to tell you what to do right? I just thought…" Brandon rambled as he stood up.

"BRANDON! Just shake her hand." Sky yelled at Brandon.

"Oh yeah, right." Brandon said as he calmed down and he wiped his hand that were covered in sweat on the side of his pants and thrusted his hand forwards only to knock Stella's coffee out of her hand and spilling the hot contents on her silky, orange blouse. "Oh no, I am so sorry." Brandon apologized as he tried to catch Stella's mug and then grabbed some tissues to attempt to wipe away the stain.

"It's okay. I have an extra shirt." Stella said as she backed away from Brandon who was leaning over his desk in order to help Stella. "It was nice meeting you, Sky." Stella said as she walked away. Brandon sat back down in his chair.

"Well, I think that went well." Sky said and Brandon turned to him and glared.

"Haha, you are hilarious!" Brandon yelled sarcastically.

"It's okay, man. You will have plenty of time to redeem yourself." Sky reassured Brandon.

"How do you know?" Brandon asked.

"Well, for one she works here and she is the new A.D.A. we will be working with her all the time on cases." Sky said.

"I guess so." Brandon said.

"Now, Stella aside, we should get reading on this case." Sky said as he opened up the folder and started reading.

Stella walked inside of the girl's bathroom with a bright pink shirt in her hand. She went into one of the stalls and grabbed some toilet paper. She walked back to the sink and turned on the water. She held the toilet paper under the faucet to make it damp. Soon, a young woman with light brown hair and glasses. She wore black slacks, a light green shirt and over that a white lab coat.

"You know that might work better if you dab instead of rub." The young lady said timidly to Stella.

"What?" Stella asked as she stopped rubbing her blouse.

"I said it may help if you dab your shirt instead of rubbing it. The stain will start to set in and you are getting toilet paper on your blouse." The young brunette said.

"Thanks. I'm Stella Ray by the way. I just started today, I am the new A.D.A." Stella said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Flora Lily. I work as the medical examiner." Flora said shyly as she shook Stella's hand.

"You don't look like a girl that likes dead bodies." Stella said as she leaned against the sink.

"I don't like them, but I like the human body and helping to know what killed them." Flora said as she put her hands behind her back.

"Really? Interesting." Stella said. Stella then went back tending to her blouse and after she got most of the stain out she went into a stall and changed her blouse. She came out and found Flora washing her glasses. "You look pretty without your glasses." Stella said. Flora jumped and quickly put her glasses back on.

"No, I'm not." Flora said.

"Yes you are."

"Well, I have to get back to my uh, body, that is dead." Flora retorted quietly and ran out of the bathroom.

Stella shrugged her shoulders and readjusted her blouse. She fixed her hair and left the bathroom where she ran into another young woman with straight black hair with a blue tint carrying a box of files.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Stella said as she helped the woman keep the box up.

"No, it's cool." The young woman said.

"Do you need any help?" Stella asked.

"No, I'm fine." The young woman huffed as she set the box on a table. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here."

"Oh, I'm the new A.D.A. Stella Ray." Stella quickly said as she put forth her hand once again.

"Cool, I'm Musa Harmony. I work in the case storage room organizing files and paperwork for a case open or closed." Musa said as she shook Stella's hand.

"Sounds, organized." Stella chuckled.

"Not really. If it was, I wouldn't be here." Musa laughed.

"If you need any help, let me know." Stella said.

"No it's alright. You have your job and I have mine." Musa said. "It was nice meeting you." Musa said and then picked the box back up and started to walk away from Stella and Stella started to walk towards her office.

The intercom went off and everyone was eager to hear what was going to come from the small little speaker in the corner of the room. They all groaned when they discovered it was Captain Connors.

"I need Sky Matthews, Brandon Grayson, Layla Tides, and Nabu Andros in my office now." Captain Connors yelled through the intercom and then hung up.

"I wonder what he wants?" Brandon asked.

"Whatever it is, we better go. I do not want to be yelled at twice in one day." Sky answered.

"Good idea." Brandon said and the two of them got up from their desk and headed to the Captain's office.


	3. Courage

**I know that I have another story to be working on but I am just having ideas for this story and I am not sure where I want to go with Secret Space 2 at the moment so I guess that you will just have to settle for this. **

Sky and Brandon knocked on the door to Captain Connor's office and walked in. They looked around the room and saw a woman with thick, brown hair sitting in one chair and a man with braided, brown hair sitting in another chair next to the woman.

"How nice of you to join us, sit." Captain Connors ordered and Brandon and Sky took a seat on the small couch against the wall of Connors' office. "I brought all of you here to talk about the case regarding the kidnapping twenty years ago that went cold. I have already talked to Sky about it and knowing Sky, Brandon probably knows all of the details as well. However, seeing that this may be a tough case to figure out with zero eyewitnesses, I have enlisted Layla and Nabu to the case as well. So I expect the best."

"Sir, we will do our best." Sky said.

"I hope so, and if any of you messes this up, I will have your heads. You will start tomorrow and arrive at the scene of the crime. Do not come here, do not pass go, do not collect $200. Do I make myself clear?" Captain Connors asked.

"Yes." all four of the officers said together.

"Good, now get back to work." Connors instructed as he waved his hand and turned his back to dismiss the officers. The four then got up and quickly walked out of the room.

"I thought we were being called in to our death sentencing." Layla said.

"You can say that again. Connors is one scary man." Nabu said.

"That asside, I can hand you two copies of the paperwork for the case if you would like." Sky said as he turned to Layla and Nabu.

"Sure, that would be great. Just have it on our desks by the end of the night." Layla responded with a smile while pointing to her's and Nabu's desk.

"Will do. See you in the morning." Sky said and with that the pairs made their way back to their desks.

Brandon and Sky sat down at their desks and Brandon leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back.

"What are you thinking about, Brandon?" Sky asked.

"What makes you say I am thinking about something?" Brandon responded while putting his head down so that he could see Sky.

"Because you always look like that when you are thinking about something." Sky chuckled and Brandon immediately sat straight up in his chair.

"Well," Brandon said while rubbing the back of his neck, "it's Stella. I really like her and I made a complete fool of myself in front of her."

"You can say that again." Sky laughed under his breath.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Brandon snapped back.

"Woah, okay." Sky said as he put his hands up defensively and pushed his chair back from his desk in order to be further away from Brandon.

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge about me and Stella. I just really want to impress her." Brandon said.

"I understand. Hey, there is a new smoothie bar opening up and maybe we could get a group together and go to the opening. You can invite Stella." Sky suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Can you invite Stella though, I am too shy." Brandon said timidly.

"What are you, in middle school? You ask her. You are twenty years old, almost twenty one. You are a big boy." Sky chuckled.

"Alright, I will." Brandon said confidently and stood up.

"Are you going to ask her now?" Sky asked as he looked up at Brandon.

"Better now that never, especially since I have some courage in me at the moment." Brandon replied.

"Sounds good enough to me. Go get her tiger." Sky said and Brandon walked away to Stella's office. Brandon took large strides and walked with his head held high and eyes full of determination. Then as he got to Stella's office he saw her sitting at her desk reading papers and Brandon ran quickly around the corner. He peeked around and saw that Stella had not noticed him and sighed.

"Come on, Brandon. You can do it." he said to himself. He took another deep breath and approached Stella's door and knocked three times. Stella looked up from her papers as she heard the knocks.

"Come in." Stella responded. Then in stepped Brandon as he quickly opened the door. "May I help you or have you come to spill more coffee on me?" Stella said as she folded her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Just forget it." Brandon huffed and started to turn around. Stella then quickly shot up from her chair and ran to Brandon and grabbed his arm.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Please, sit down." Stella said as she led Brandon to one of the two chairs in front of her desk. Brandon sat down and Stella went behind her desk. "So what did you want to tell me?" Stella asked sweetly.

"Um well," Brandon said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "First, I want to apologize for earlier today. I see that you changed your shirt, not that I was looking or anything, but I mean that you are very beautiful and someone would have to be blind not to look at you. Oh man, pretend that you didn't hear that. Brandon, you are an idiot." Brandon rambled.

"You think that I am beautiful?" Stella asked shyly.

"Um, well yeah. You are and that brings me to point two." Brandon said.

"What is point two?" Stella asked while folding her hands and placing them under her chin.

"Well, you see there is a new smoothie bar opening this weekend and a couple of friends and I are going and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to this event." Brandon said nervously, his voice shaking for the first time in his life.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Stella asked in shock.

"Yes," Brandon admitted, "but it's fine if you don't want to go. I was stupid to ask you. I will go now." Brandon then stood up and started to head for the door once more.

"Wait!" Stella exclaimed and once again got up to catch Brandon. "I would love to go with you." Stella smiled and looked into Brandon's eyes and got lost in the deep brown and felt that her heart had momentarily stopped.

"Wow, thank you. Thank you so much!" Brandon exclaimed and without thinking, grabbed Stella in a tight embrace. Stella was initially shocked by Brandon's sudden embrace but then put her arms around him and smiled. Brandon, realizing what he did, let go of Stella and started to rub the back of his neck mervously with his right hand and had his left in his pant's pocket. "Well, I better get back to work."

"Yes, me too." Stella said quietly. Brandon and Stella shook hands and Brandon opened Stella's door and started to walk down the hallway. "Brandon!" Stella shouted. Brandon stopped in his tracks and turned to face Stella who was standing in her doorway.

"Yes?" Brandon asked.

"I forgive you, for the coffee that is." Stella chuckled.

"Great." Brandon said and smiled.

"But you could make it up to me by buying a cup sometime." Stella said.

"I will." Brandon said hopefully and turned around and walked around the corner with a huge smile on his face. Stella closed her door and put her back to it and smiled as she thought of Brandon and their date.


	4. Hair

Flora was silently examining DNA on the computer in the lab as a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" Flora shouted, not taking her eye off of her computer. The door opened and Layla stepped inside and walked to Flora. Flora, hearing the footsteps turned her head to see Layla and then turned the rest of her body.

"Hey, Flora." Layla said.

"Hi, Layla. Is there anything that you need?" Flora asked.

"Why do you assume that I want something? Maybe I just came in here to talk." Layla defended.

"Nobody ever comes in here to talk to me and I have been here for two years now, if you or anyone else wanted to talk to me, they would have."Flora responded and turned her body and head around to face the computer.

"Touche." Layla mumbled. "I actually came in here to tell you that you are needed at 47 Harris Lane tomorrow at 10 am."

"What for?" Flora asked.

"New case, well I should say a cold case that has become new." Layla answered.

"Okay, what do I need?" Flora asked.

"Whatever you think you may need."

"Can I just get a copy of the case so..." Flora stopped as a young man with dark blue hair, pale skin, and midnight blue eyes walked in.

"I have the results for you and my sketch of the victim's skeleton from the Park Killer Case." the young man said as he placed the papers on Flora's desk.

"Thank you." Flora said timidly as she looked down and smiled only halfway.

"Um, no problem." the young man said as he rubbed his arm and quickly walked out of the room. After Layla knew that the young man was far enough away, Layla turned to face Flora with a huge smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Layla asked playfully.

"Nobody." Flora timidly replied.

"That didn't look like a nobody to me. It definitely is a somebody." Layla sassily responded to Flora's shy response.

"His name is Helia and he works in the lab and does sketches of the suspects and victims for cases. He also put bones back together and does facial reconstructions. The way that his sketches turn out, I feel that I am really looking into the soul of the subject." Flora explained with a slight smile on her face and a daze in her eyes.

"Wow girl, calm down." Layla chuckled as she held out her hands and backed away from Flora.

"I'm sorry, Layla. I can't help it." Flora said.

"It's fine. I remember when I first met Nabu."

"Who?"

"Nabu, my partner on the force and my boyfriend." Layla explained. "Anyways, as I was saying, when I first met Nabu, I knew that we were meant to be and after a while I asked him out and now we go out." Layla said as she placed her arm around Flora.

"What was the point of that story?" Flora asked.

"To hint that maybe, I don't know, ask Helia out on a date or something." Layla replied as she took her arm away from Flora.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Flora asked under her breath and behind her hair.

"You won't know unless you try. I heard from Nabu that some people are going to the new smoothie bar that is opening in town, maybe you can ask Helia to that. There will be plenty of people there so if things don't work out then you can just have fun with friends." Layla advised.

"I don't have any friends." Flora said.

"Well now you have me." Layla said.

"Really?" Flora asked as she smiled and lifted up her head to make eye contact with Layla behind her thick, black framed glasses.

"Of course. Now go ask him before someone else does." Layla said.

"I will, thank you." Flora said as she sat up from her chair and headed to the door and walked out at a brisk pace.

Flora saw Helia working on a lab report for a previously closed case that was heading to trial in a few days and thought that was as good as time as any to ask him. She approached Helia's table but slipped on a puddle in the middle of the floor and fell flat on her back and hair falling in her face. Helia hopped off of his chair and ran over to Flora to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked while holding out a hand for Flora.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Flora said quietly as she was blushing, "I am just embarrassed.

"That is good." Helia said and Flora reached up to grab Helia's hand and there was a spark that radiated through each others bodies. Helia stared into Flora's eyes and Flora looked into Helia's. There was silence as the two looked at each other and not letting go of one another's hand. Soon, a buzzer beeped and the spell broke and the two looked away and dropped each other's hands.

"I better go, the results should be in now." Flora said shyly and she started to walk off.

"Wait!" Helia shouted and ran after her.

"Yes?" Flora asked turning around to face Helia.

"I know this may be weird and we haven't really talked to each other outside of a work setting but I had a crazy idea that maybe we can go to the opening of the new smoothie bar, together. That is if you want to. Do you want to?" Helia asked timidly.

"I would love to." Flora smiled and Helia returned the smile.

"Great! I can't wait." Helia said enthusiastically.

"Me neither. Well, I better go check on that decomposing flesh I have. Oh, you probably did not need nor want to hear that." Flora said.

"No, I like that." Helia smiled and Flora nodded and started to walk away. "By the way," Helia shouted, "you should wear your hair down more often. You look beautiful." Flora paused and smiled taking in the words that Helia said and started to walk away, awaiting their date.


	5. On the Scene

**Sorry for not updating in forever, but you know, school does come first but it's Spring Break y'all! I may update more on my break. I am on a writing roll so I may post more later tonight. Woohoo!**

"I'm here, I'm here!" Sky shouted as he ran down the street with his coat halfway on and juggling a tray of cups of coffee and the case file.

"MATTHEWS! I TOLD YOU TO BE ON TIME!" Captain Connors yelled as Sky finally made it to the crime scene and crossed the police tape.

"Sorry, Sir." Sky panted as he distributed the coffee to his colleagues.

"I'm going to make you sorry! Now get to work before I fire you!" Captain Connors yelled at Sky before walking away.

Soon, Brandon walked over to Sky and took his cup of coffee. "French roast, cream, no sugar?" Brandon asked.

"Yes yes." Sky responded, clearly annoyed.

"Well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed and fifteen minutes late."

"Brandon, I don't need your sass this morning."

"What you need is a shower. You should you smell yourself. Go on smell." Brandon edged as he leant in to smell Sky.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SMELL MYSELF!" Sky yelled and then walked away, Brandon closely followed behind.

"Sorry man, I'm just in a good mood."

"Why, because you now have a little girlfriend?" Sky slyly said as he stopped.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Brandon gritted through his teeth so that only Sky would hear.

"Yeah, and if you keep smelling people, she never will be."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Stop smelling people." Brandon said and both men started to chuckle.

"Come on, boys. Stop laughing and let's get to this crime scene before we all get yelled at by Connors." Layla said as she and Nabu passed by. With that said the four walked over to an empty patch of concrete with a few weeds popping out of the cracks.

"It doesn't look like much but it's a goldmine." Flora said as she bent down and touched the weeds.

"Wait, how?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, it's concrete and weeds. No blood, no body, no weapon, bullet casings, nothing." Nabu said.

"And that is where you are wrong," Flora confidently said as she raised her head up to the detectives, "You as so blindly see is that the weeds, soil, and concrete tell the whole story. If I can cut out th concrete and get to the soil and roots of these weeds, I will be able to take a blood sample and then identify our victim."

"Well, that is not going to help because we already know who the victim is. His name is John Russert and he worked as a construction worker for Sullivan and Sons. He was thirty three and left behind a wife, Lucy Russert, and two kids, Fred and Julie Russert. So what next, Lily?" Sky said.

"Ah, but the blood can tell us how he died as well, for that is still a mystery seeing as just as it appears now, twenty years ago, there was nothing that could have helped the police. No bullets, no weapon, nothing. However, not everything is what it appears." Flora stated as she slowly started to stand up.

"Brilliant." Helia responded which garnered a small smile from Flora and a small nudge to Flora from Layla.

"Well, Flora, what do you expect us to do until you get your blood sample?" Sky asked.

Well, for one stop asking stupid questions and get to work asking around seeing if there is anyone else that might have seen it and the police just missed them. Ask his family, and the Taylors what they know." Captain Connors snapped as he walked over to the group of young detectives.

"Yes, Sir." the four detectives answered.

"Good, now don't let me catch you standing around being stupid again." the Captain yelled.

"Wow, he is pretty harsh." Helia said under his breath so that the captain would not hear.

"Ya think!" Layla shouted. This caused Nabu, Sky, and Brandon to burst into laughter.

"Come on. let's go before Connors finds us being 'stupid' again." Sky said as his laughter subsided. With that the detectives walked off leaving behind Flora, Helia, and Stella.

"Hi, I don't think that we have met, I am Stella Ray the new A.D.A." Stella said warmly as she held out her hand to Helia.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Helia Powers, I work with the medical department." Helia answered while shaking Stella's hand.

"Oh so you work with Flora? Sweet little thing isn't she?" Stella asked while turning her head to Flora who was carefully pulling the petals off of the weeds and chipping away some of the concrete.

"Yeah, she is great isn't she?" Helia responded in a slight daze.

"I see," Stella smiled slyly at Helia who was still looking at Flora, "I better be heading off now, cases aren't going to solve themselves." Stella walked away leaving only Helia and Flora.

"Hey are you almost ready to pack up?" Helia asked as he slowly walked over to Flora. Flora did not respond. "Flora?" Helia asked with a concern in his voice.

"Helia, look at this." Flora yelled as she pulled the bottom of Helia's shirt and pulled him down to the ground. Helia was taken aback by how forceful Flora was being, he had never seen her like this.

"What is it?" Helia asked.

"I don't know. But look at it." Flora responded not taking her eyes off the under part of the concrete.

"That is..." Helia started only to be interrupted by Flora.

"Amazing, look at the detail. It is so well preserved and from the looks of it, I can date it back to twenty years on the day of the murder." Flora said.

"How do you know that?" Helia asked skeptically.

"It's a gift, never been wrong before." Flora responded still not taking her eyes off of the slab of concrete. "But whatever it is, it's connected to the murder and the kidnapping."

"Well what do you think it is?" Helia asked again.

"Like I said before, I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Flora answered again.

"Well wrap it up and we can take it back to the stations so that we can run some tests on it." Helia said. Flora agreed and they wrapped up the slab of concrete with a symbol large and oddly shaped 'V' surrounded by a circle "Whatever it is, it may just make or break the case."


	6. New Witness

"Hi do you think that we can trouble you for a few minutes?" Sky asked a middle aged man who started at him questioningly.

"What do you want?" the man asked. He held the door slightly open eyeing the young officer.

"Honey, who is it?" a faint female voice could be heard coming throughout the house.

"Just a few young kids." the man said.

"This is Fred Russert?" Sky asked second guessing the man. Maybe he had made a mistake.

"This is he." Fred replied.

"We are here for your father's case and the kidnapping he witnessed." Brandon explained.

"That case was closed twenty years ago. My father died when you were barely born." Fred scoffed clearly annoyed.

"Please, anything that you know would be helpful." Sky stated.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know anything. I was ten." Fred said and then shut the door on the face on Brandon and Sky.

"Well that was a bust." Brandon sighed as he looked at Sky who was rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"I think we better call it a day and head back to the station." Sky said as they walked down the porch steps and to their squad car. As they approached the car they were met with a man around their age with spiked red hair and wearing dark clothes and sunglasses leaning against the car.

"I think I may be able to help you. You working on the Russert/Taylor case?" the mysterious man asked.

"Who is asking?" Brandon asked approaching the man.

"Name's Riven, don't know the last name." the man laughed.

"Well, Riven no-last-name, what do you know?" Sky asked.

"I can answer any questions at the station." Riven said.

"Fine." Brandon said and opened the back seat to let Riven to in and shut the door right behind him.

"Do you think that we can trust him?" Sky asked.

"Well do you have any other leads?" Brandon snapped.

"No." Sky answered.

"Then we have no other choice." Brandon said as he got into the passenger seat.

"I guess you are right." Sky said as he pulled out his keys and got in the car.

Soon, the three were at the station and lead Riven to an interrogation room where Riven sat down at a wooden table and Brandon pressed the record button on the tape recorder.

"Well, what do you have to tell us?" Brandon asked as he sat across the table from Riven.

"The night of the murder I saw the whole thing. The kidnapping and the murder." Riven said.

"Why didn't you come out before?" Sky asked as he stood up straight from leaning against the wall.

"Who was going to believe a four year old?" Riven asked as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Wait, what was a four year old doing out so late by himself?" Sky asked.

"I was homeless and my mom was at work and my dad was, well, I still don't know where he is." Riven answered.

"I'm sorry." Brandon said.

"Yeah, yeah. You and every other rich guy in the world caring to feel sorry for the poor and down trodden." Riven scoffed.

"Keep going." Sky gestured for Riven to keep going on with the story.

"Anyways, I was walking from the gas station with a bag of potato chips when I walked past the Taylor residents and saw a man and woman, both with blonde hair. The woman was wearing a blue jumpsuit thing and the man was wearing something that looked very...Victorian. They were climbing out of the window with the baby that had bright orange hair. They ran down to the pier and then hid behind some of the cargo crates trying to shut the baby up. Russert unfortunately let his curiosity get the best of him and followed the noise. Now this is where it got weird, the male kidnapper then moved the crate with a blast from his hand revealing Russert. It was like magic. There was some hesitation and the next thing I know, Russert was running down the pier and then he was blasted by the man. Then a portal opened and the couple walked through it." Riven explained.

"Riiiiiiiiight, that's what happened." Brandon said in disbelief not totally convinced of the story.

"I am dead serious. What do I have to lose?" Riven snapped.

"Sorry, we will take this story into consideration but I don't know if magic can get us anything in a case. There is no proof of magic." Sky said as he walked over to Riven.

"Look, this is all I've got and as far as I know, the most that you got." Riven exclaimed frustrated at the fact that no one would believe him.

"I'm sorry but can you wait in here?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, go talk to the A.D.A." Riven waved them off and layed his head on the table.

"What do you think this is?" Stella asked.

"A lead?" Sky answered nervously.

"No, this is a joke. Get me a lead that I can use. Magic? What jury is going to believe that?" Stella yelled.

"Sorry, Stella." Brandon said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Get me a lead, boys. A real lead." Stella ordered and walked away.

"She is so beautiful when she is angry." Brandon swooned.

"Brandon, quit drooling and let's find a way to get a lead out of this." Sky said.

The boys walked back into the interrogation room and stood in front of Riven.

"You are free to go. Is there any way that we can contact you if we have any follow up questions?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I work at Angelo's, the Italian restaurant on 5th and State." Riven said.

"Thank you and we hope to be in touch. You may exit by taking your first right and walking through the offices and there should be the door." Sky instructed.

"Thanks." Riven said as he stood up and headed to the door that Brandon held open for Riven.

Riven walked out and turned the corner until he bumped into someone.

"Ow!" Riven shouted and then looked at the person that he bumped into on the floor surrounded by paper.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" the person exclaimed trying to pick up the papers sprawled around the floor.

"Yeah, well..." Riven yelled while wiping his arms until he saw who that on the floor, the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen with long dark blue hair wearing a red v-neck t-shirt and a black pencil skirt, "Do you need any help."

"Sure," the girl said and noticed two pairs of strong arms reaching out to grab her, "thank you." She was pulled up into Riven's eyes.

"My name is Riven."

"My name is Musa." the girl shyly introduced herself.

"Do you work here?" Riven asked.

"Yes, I work in the case room." Musa explained.

"I work at a restaurant." Riven laughed.

"Why are you here then?" Musa asked.

"Witness to a kidnap and murder." Riven answered casually.

"Fun." Musa giggled. "Well I better be going."

"Really?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, these files aren't going to organize themselves." Musa answered.

"Okay, well this may sound weird but do you want to go to the Smoothie Bar opening tomorrow?" Riven asked rubbing his hand down the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure. Meet you there at seven?" Musa replied.

"Sounds great. See you then." Riven said.

With that settled the two went their separate ways and the case went just the way it was going before...nowhere.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Warning: Riven and Musa drama ahead. You have been and Timmy are coming in later in the story, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. Hope to update soon.**


End file.
